


the kissing booth

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's the coruscant high winter fair. rey's running the kissing booth. stuff happens.





	the kissing booth

Apparently, kissing booths are in fact a real life ‘thing’.

Rey always assumed they were something that only existed in cheesy movies and televisions shows as an easy way to get the two romantic leads to kiss, but turns out, they are in fact an actual thing that exists.

And, thanks to Poe, she’s been given the (unfortunate) task of manning one at the Coruscant High Winter Fair.

“Oh, there she is! My little Cupid!” Poe greets her cheerfully as he walks up to the obnoxious pink and red booth some of the other Student Activities Committee members painted earlier this week.

“Cupid didn’t go around kissing people, he shot them with arrows, which I’m not totally against doing.“ She smiles, much to his dismay. “For charity, of course.”

Poe clicks his tongue at her with a frown. “Don’t be a party pooper, Rey. I know you don’t think so, but there are actually a lot of people at this school willing to pay a dollar to kiss you. Ever since you transferred here everyone’s been enamored with you. It’s probably the accent.”

Rey winces. She knows he meant that to be a compliment but it just felt...weird. It’s not like she was even worried about whether or not people would line up for a kiss - she was actually hoping they _wouldn’t_ \- it’s more the hygienic aspect of the booth that was concerning to her.

Despite the fact that Poe let her set her own rules for the booth - _kisses will only be given/received ON THE CHEEK_  - she still can’t help feeling like she’s gonna end the day with mono. Or, at the very least, the flu.

“What kind of school has a winter fair, anyway?” It’s true that it wasn’t _that_  cold out, but still. The flu could still thrive in sweater weather.

“Honestly, it’s just an excuse for the athletic department to raise money for baseball season and for us to raise money for the upcoming prom,” Poe says before looking down at his watch. His whole face lights up which can’t mean anything good. “Alright! It’s showtime! I’ll be back at three with someone to relieve you so you can take a break.”

Great. Three hours of kissing people.

Rey is certain this is her own personal hell.

* * *

Contrary to what she thought it would be, the first two hours in the booth weren’t that bad.

The line - she had an actual _line_ ; this was quite an ego boost for her - mostly consisted of nervous freshmen willing to pay a buck to say they kissed a senior, even if it was just on the cheek, and the occasional upperclassmen trying to use the booth as a way to ask her out, which she politely declined.

And it was all well and good until the one person in the entire school she hoped wouldn’t show up appeared next in line.

“Hi, Ben,” Rey tries her best not to look like she’s five seconds away from bolting out of the booth and far, _far_  away from him but she has the feeling she’s not doing a very good job of it.

Ben Solo - aka _the_  creepiest guy at Coruscant High - smirks at her, licking his lips like he’s a hungry wolf that’s spotted an unattended porkchop. Poe really should have given her some sort of panic button.

“Hello Rey,” he flicks his (greasy) hair from his eyes before leaning on the sill of the booth. “You know, when I heard you were running the kissing booth I knew I had to come over.”

“Well you’re here now so we should get this over with.” God, she really doesn’t want to kiss him. Even on the cheek.

He sneers. She wants to punch him.

“What’s the rush, sweetheart?” Rey leans to her left and motions toward the handful of people queued up behind him. Ben simply waves them off. “They can wait.”

The boy behind him scoffs, throwing his hands up in the air. “No, we can’t! Dude, just get your kiss and go!”

Ben rolls his eyes and turns his unsettling gaze back on to Rey. “If I give you five bucks instead of just one, d’you think I could get a little more than a kiss?”

Rey narrows her eyes at him. She has to remind herself this is still technically a school event and there was a possibility she could get into trouble if she hit him. She might just be willing to take that risk, though.

“You know what, Ben? I’m invoking my right to refuse service, so thanks for coming by but - “

Rey’s words are cut short when Ben’s hand lunges across the booth’s sill and grabs onto her wrist.

Okay, now he’s practically _begging_  for her to punch him.

“You can’t refuse. This is for charity,” he grits out through his teeth. Rey notices the impatient boy behind him’s eyes go wide before he scurries off to the back of the line. She can only hope he’s gone to get Poe. “Now, give me my kiss.”

Rey leans in toward him, not wanting anyone in line to hear her next words. “Fuck off, you creep.”

Just as Ben’s face twists and contorts and grows alarmingly red, he’s snatched away from her by someone standing behind him.

Oh. So _that’s_  who the boy went to go get.

“You heard the lady, Solo. Fuck off.” Finn Storm - cute-as-heck captain of the baseball team and probably the most charming guy in the entire school - harshly whispers to Ben, who looks more than a little shaken up.

Ben shrugs out of Finn’s grasp, straightening his tussled jacket. “Stay out of this, Storm. It’s none of your business.”

Finn lets out a humorless chuckle. “C’mon, Ben, I’m trying to be nice here. Now take your money and slither back to whatever hole you crawled out from before I get not-so-nice.”

Ben tries to pin Finn with an intimidating glare which the baseball star only returns tenfold. After a tense moment Ben groans, accepts defeat and stomps away. A few people in line actually clap, it’s great.

Rey lets out a sigh of relief, mindlessly rubbing her slightly sore wrist.

“You alright?” Finn asks her, approaching the window of the booth.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she assures him with a smile. “Thanks for your help, though.”

Finn smiles before turning to the same boy that was next in line after Ben, the one who went and fetched him in the first place. “Hey, Wade, you mind if I go next?”

The boy - Wade - nods quickly. “Go for it, Captain.”

Rey raises a questioning eyebrow as he moves in front of the window, his arms resting against the sill. “So I assume Wade is one of your teammates?”

“Each one of us varsity players gets a freshman to mentor and Wade just so happens to be mine,” Finn says before straightening and extending his hand toward her. “Y’know I don’t think we’ve ever properly met. I’m Finn.”

Rey plays along and shakes his hand. “Nice to properly meet you, Finn. I’m Rey.”

While it’s true they’ve never formally introduced themselves, they do sort of know each other.

They have the same French class and their lockers are fairly close to each other. They’ve said hi to one another and have had the occasional exchange of words but they’ve never  _really_ interacted. Until now, that is.

“So, Finn,” Rey starts, propping her arm up and resting her chin on her hand. She can already hear Wade start to groan. “Were you in line before? I didn’t see you.”

Finn smiles all shy and bashful and Rey sort of feels like her insides are turning to mush. “I was but then I wasn’t. Then I was again and then I wasn’t. I was having a bit of trouble working up the nerve to come up here.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Well, turns out, when the girl you have a crush on is running a kissing booth, going up to kiss her isn’t as easy as you’d think it’d be.”

It’s nothing short of a miracle that Rey manages to keep her composure. The hottest guy in school has a crush on her. If there were ever a moment for her to break out into her ‘happy dance’, surely this was it.

“Oh my god, can you guys just kiss already so I can finally get my turn?” Wade shouts at them, much to her amusement.

Finn blushes just the slightest before wetting his lips. “So, uh, it’s cheek-only, right?”

Rey shrugs. “I think I can make an exception.”

He frowns, confused, before she leans in and presses her lips against his. It’s nothing too steamy - though his lips are _so soft_  she kind of wishes it was - but it gives her butterflies all the same. She’s just about say to hell with it, and deepen the kiss when a very pointed clearing of the throat causes them to jolt apart.

Of course, Poe would show up now. Where was he when creepy Ben was damn near assaulting her?

“Brought your relief,” he says nodding toward the girl - a junior by the name of Rose, she thinks - standing beside him. “You’re good to go on break now.”

Rey nods and all but runs out from behind the booth to meet Finn on the other side.

“Oh, come on!” Wade groans.

Feeling rather bad for the kid, she walks up to him and places a kiss on his cheek. “There. Make sure to leave your money in the jar!”

“He’s probably gonna be on cloud nine for weeks now,” Finn muses as they walk toward the ring toss booth. “So, uh, how long are you on break?”

“About an hour.” She really has no idea how long but she figures that’s enough time to eat, relax a bit and maybe squeeze in some more kissing.

“Good. Just enough time for me to buy you a funnel cake and try to win you a stuffed bear,” he says, threading his fingers with hers with a wink.

And, okay, _maybe_  the kissing booth wasn’t that bad of an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was for finnrey fridays even tho this has like zero to do with this week's theme but ya know....it's the thought that counts. anyway, ur kudos/comments are always appreciated and thank u for reading!


End file.
